<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двойное солнце by ttimsshel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376265">Двойное солнце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel'>ttimsshel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, M/M, Unreliable Narrator, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:54:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Позднее Бен понял, что мидихлорианы были столь же смертоносны, сколь были смертоносны нейротоксины, или болезни, или большое количество огненной воды. Не важно, какой именно стороной Силы ты пользовался, они проникали в твою кровь, как отрава, и верно, верно убивали тебя.<br/>Они убили Энакина.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двойное солнце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523430">binary suns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden">Kierkegarden</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Потёртая фотография была пережитком прошлых лет, бьющих энергией лет, когда в его жизни была цель. Бен провёл грубым мозолистым пальцем по колючей рыжей бороде, которая так шла ему самому в молодости. Корабль кружил над его головой, и он почти слышал, как гудит двигатель «Решительного», почти чувствовал прикосновение одеяла, которое приходилось делить с Энакином, когда ему не хватало уверенности — <em>он всегда, на самом деле, знал,</em> — будут ли они сражаться вместе на следующий день.<br/>
<em>Энакин</em>. Мускусный резкий аромат его растительного шампуня и поцелованная солнцем кожа.<br/>
Его большой палец огладил рамку фотографии, словно Бен хотел связаться с Энакином, вернуть его обратно домой с помощью какой-нибудь древней магии. Голова Энакина была откинута назад, на губах играла самодовольная улыбка — кадр, пойманный, когда он смеялся, в редкий момент спокойствия. Дыхание Силы застревало между порядком и хаосом, проходило через прошлое и будущее, через пряди волос Энакина и выражение его лица, чтобы застыть в его глазах. Бен так гордился когда-то тем — до сих пор гордился? — что был его лучшим другом, был тем, к кому взывал Энакин, на кого он рассчитывал, был союзником Энакина, его Энакина, <em>его</em>.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Слова не значили ничего, Бен знал это, как человек, который зачастую видел нечто большее, чем просто слова, и всё равно — они не значили ничего. Когда-то давно он выбрал слова своим оружием. Обещания и лесть, клятвы в верности. Бен знал, что слова — лживы; слова, систематизирующие надлежащий порядок, редко бывали нечто большим, чем лучегасителями, бесполезными перед такими естественными вещами, как сон, еда, нежные объятия и колючее одеяло на бедре. В эти дни он ощущал себя придавленным весом двойного солнца — молодого себя и себя, страдающего от ностальгии.<br/>
Истинное предательство оседало тяжестью внутри живота. Истинное предательство алкало не мести, но того, чтобы его исправили, рыскало в мыслях, словно выискивая ошибку в записанном коде. Истинное предательство не сжигало, оно просачивалось внутрь, оно тонуло там, оно карало. Оно плясало солнечными пятнами на волосах ребёнка, когда Оуэн говорил:<br/>
— Мальчик похож на своего отца.<br/>
И Бен не мог перестать видеть это сходство.<br/>
— Нет, — пошутил Бен. — Он ползает по песку.<br/>
Оуэн безучастно посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Энакин не любил песок, — сказал так, будто этот факт должен был знать каждый школьник.<br/>
— Ой.<br/>
* * *<br/>
— Кто они такие? — спросил Люк (десятилетние редко бывали знакомы с чувством такта), когда Бен позвал его ужинать.<br/>
Он поставил чайник на подоконник, чтобы тот быстрее охладился. Поблекшая от времени фотография висела в доме у окна, ниже уровня глаз.<br/>
Предательство выглядело, как пустыня, выглядело, как пустота. Выглядело, как будто Бен больше злился на появляющуюся в бороде седину, чем на Энакина, который всегда казался идеальным.<br/>
— Это пятьсот первый батальон.<br/>
Люк посмотрел на него с лёгким любопытством.<br/>
— Вот этот человек впереди — я сам, а рядом со мной стоит мой брат по оружию. Остальные на снимке были солдатами под нашим командованием.<br/>
— С военных времён?<br/>
— С военных времён.<br/>
Бен не любил разговоры о войне.<br/>
* * *<br/>
(Утро на «Решительном» наступало легко. Легко было выскользнуть из их общей с Энакином постели и направиться к никогда не спящему командному центру, легко было смешаться с остальными, хранить чувство гордости за то, что он был избран избранным прикрывать его, через голограммы и на миссиях. Легко было быть счастливым лицемером. Он снова говорил себе, что влечение было лишь физическим, но любой, у кого была хоть половина мозга, понял бы, что это не так. Легко было нарушать Кодекс, вспоминал он. Если бы тогда хоть кто-нибудь заметил это, то сепаратисты бы давно уже одержали победу).<br/>
Легко было туда вернуться, хотя все его тело ныло от боли, а руки, оглаживающие их лица на фотографии, покрылись морщинами. Легко — и тяжело.<br/>
Проще было принять чужую точку зрения. Проще было остаться лишь в чьих-то воспоминаниях. Проще было называть их братьями и оплакивать его, будто он умер. Но это было не легко, подумал Бен, не было в этом ничего лёгкого.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Утро на Татуине наступало медленно. Бен чувствовал, что его зубы и дёсны уже не в таком хорошем состоянии, как раньше, пока раз за разом жевал кусок вяленого мяса банты. Чувствовал, что и сердце уже стареет — и ожесточается сильнее с каждым разом, когда он читает голографические журналы: реформы, запреты и протоколы. Он хотел так или иначе встретиться с чудовищем, которое убило Энакина, почувствовать, как тёмная сторона Силы проникает в него, что делала лишь единожды, когда он убивал чудовище, от руки которого погиб его собственный учитель.<br/>
Это чувство было до опасного приятным.<br/>
Позднее Бен понял, что мидихлорианы были столь же смертоносны, сколь были смертоносны нейротоксины, или болезни, или большое количество огненной воды. Не важно, какой именно стороной Силы ты пользовался, они проникали в твою кровь, как отрава, и верно, верно убивали тебя.<br/>
Они убили Энакина.<br/>
<em>Нет, лучше сказать…</em> Бен рвался, докапывался до правы, которая не показалась бы ему столь запутанной.<br/>
<em>Вейдер убил Энакина.</em><br/>
Энакина, который любил так сильно, Энакина, который вечно пытался накормить его, чьи пальцы рук смыкались вокруг пальцев Асоки и падали в ладонь Оби-Вана, как равного, Энакина, который старался, Энакина, который учился.<br/>
Воспоминания обрушились на голову Бена и прокрутились в обратном порядке.<br/>
Бен пил огненную воду.<br/>
Бен забывал.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Люку исполнилось девятнадцать, и Бен не мог уже дальше отрицать, как сильно он был похож на Энакина.<br/>
* * *<br/>
— Мой отец не сражался в Войне Клонов. Он был пилотом грузового корабля.<br/>
Бен ощутил, как всё внутри него распадается на куски, выдыхая разочарование, как часто делали джедаи. Мальчик заслужил того, чтобы знать правду, правду о том, насколько великим был его отец. История заслужила того, чтобы знать правду.<br/>
(— Всё будет хорошо, — сказал Оби-Ван, когда впервые почувствовал волнения со стороны кровати, на которой лежал Энакин. Его падаван стонал, кричал что-то о работорговцах, прижигающих его раскалёнными металлическими стержнями.<br/>
— Тихо, — проговорил Оби-Ван. Он был так молод тогда, волосы всё ещё отрастали после короткой падаванской стрижки, и он не знал, что сказать. — Теперь ты в безопасности).<br/>
Бен вздохнул.<br/>
— Это тебе так твой дядя рассказывал. Он не рассказывал тебе об идеалах твоего отца; он чувствовал, что должен был остаться за гранью и не вмешиваться.<br/>
Лицо Люка исказилось от осознания предательства: вид мимолётного гнева.<br/>
— Он сражался вместе с тобой на Войне Клонов?<br/>
(Бен помнил, как впервые назвал Асоку «нашим падаваном» — как случайно это вырвалось из его рта. Они с Энакином тогда были равны, хотя Оби-Ван и понимал, что вскоре Энакин поднимется ещё выше, его грубая мощь и Сила ошеломляли — не могли они принадлежать такому молодому и неопытному парню. <em>Я надеюсь только, что отдал ему дань уважения, </em>думал Оби-Ван. <em>Я надеюсь только, что дал ему всё, что должен был</em>).<br/>
— Да. Когда я был рыцарем джедаем, как и твой отец, — пояснил Оби-Ван, убирая с подоконника поблекшую фотографию. — Вот он, прямо рядом со мной, с русыми волнистыми волосами и невероятно заносчивой улыбкой.<br/>
— Волосы у него такие светлые, — ошеломлённо брякнул Люк.<br/>
— Это они выцвели из-за солнца, хотя иногда на свету они блестели золотом.<br/>
Люк с тоской пробежался по фотографии кончиками пальцев.<br/>
— Как жаль, что я его не знаю.<br/>
(Оби-Ван Кеноби не до конца осознал, что наделал. Его взгляд метнулся к койке, металлические прутья которой тускло блестели, и на которой лежал Энакин — расслабленный, нагой и ровно дышащий. Это просто физическая потребность, думал Оби-Ван. У всех есть потребности. Энакин изогнулся во сне, перекатился на кровати, пытаясь нащупать и обнять своего учителя. Оби-Ван вернулся, позволяя мальчишке обвиться вокруг него, завладеть им, отвлечь его от своих мыслей. Оби-Ван встревоженно зацепился взглядом за тень у своей собственной койки. Его сердце забилось быстрее, когда он лёг с Энакином и ему показалось, будто рядом с мальчишкой гравитация работала как-то иначе).<br/>
Бен засиял от гордости, но улыбнулся с грустью.<br/>
— Он был лучшим пилотом в галактике и бесстрашным воином. Насколько я знаю, ты и сам стал неплохим пилотом.<br/>
Люк кивнул.<br/>
<em>Он был моим учеником.<br/>
Он был моим лучшим другом.<br/>
Он был моим братом.</em><br/>
Последняя строка поблекла настолько, что Бен полностью пропускал её.<br/>
* * *<br/>
Это стало его мантрой, словно Кодекс джедая или список имён всех тех, кого он потерял. Мантрой, которую Бен проговаривал про себя, в одиночку делая что-то обыденное. Он замочил мясо банты в маринаде и повторил: <em>«Дарт Вейдер предал Энакина Скайуокера и хладнокровно убил его».</em><br/>
Вейдер и Энакин. Они были двойным солнцем, как Бен и Оби-Ван, как отчаяние и вера, как ситх и джедай, как одержимость и сочувствие, как тёмная сторона и светлая.<br/>
<em>И я любил его.</em><br/>
Последняя строка была такой же колючей, как одеяло на бедре Энакина, и слова, думал Бен, слова были самыми запутанными, когда раскрывали правду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>